


An Inconceivable Fairy Tale

by Sophia_Clark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bedtime Stories, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Implied sexy times, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Married Life, POV Stiles, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/pseuds/Sophia_Clark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Stiles wears a mask and battles rodents of unusual size, Derek pines and is captured by clumsy villains, and Scott's not so certain he wants to hear the end of this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inconceivable Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 15 - FULFILLING WISHES at [beacon_hills](http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com) on lj.
> 
> The story Stiles tells Scott is part of The Princess Bride with himself & Derek as Westley & Buttercup. :)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf/The Princess Bride, nor the characters from them. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

“So on the one hand, Derek is grateful to the man in black for rescuing him from those rhyming fools. On the other, he’s still being held against his will by the pirate who killed his true love. They argue, and then Derek says, ‘You can die too for all I care,’ and pushes him down the hill.”

Scott gasped. “Wow, he really pushed a pirate down a hill? That’s so cool, Dad!” The eight-year old’s eyes were round as he listened to the bedtime story Stiles was telling him. Scott loved hearing Stiles’s made up adventures, and Stiles loved telling them.

“Not so fast, Scotty. You wanna know what the pirate said as he was rolling down the hill?” Scott nodded eagerly. “He said, ‘as you wish.’”

Scott gasped again. “Oh my gosh, but that’s what Stiles used to say to him.”

“Exactly. And when Derek heard that, he knew that the pirate was really his love, so you know what he did? He threw himself down the hill and rolled right after him.”

Scott’s delighted laughter filled the room and Stiles couldn’t help but join him. Movement by the door caught his eye and he looked over to see his husband leaning against the frame, his eyebrows raised. Stiles beamed at him.

“I think it’s about time you went to sleep, little man. You’ve got school in the morning.”

Scott groaned dramatically and flopped back onto his pillows. Stiles chuckled some more and ruffled his hair. “Listen to your father, Scotty. Don’t worry, there’s plenty more to the story. You can hear the next part tomorrow. They go into the Fire Swamp.”

“Cool,” Scott whispered, leaning up to give first Stiles and then Derek a hug goodnight. He turned on the little moon nightlight next to his bed and cuddled his stuffed wolf to his chest. Stiles kissed his son’s forehead before turning out the main light and walking with Derek to their bedroom. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind.

“Why do you get to be the dashing pirate and I’m the damsel in distress?”

Stiles turned to see Derek pouting at him. It was adorable. “You saved Scott and me, I just wanted to save you in return. Even if it’s just a story.”

Derek cupped his face and said seriously, “You do save me, Stiles. You save me every day by being mine.” He gave Stiles a swift, heated kiss. “Now we should get to bed too.” His eyes were dark and his smirk was wicked.

Stiles grinned. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com/) (ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com)


End file.
